Electrical switches are used across many industries and types of devices as a means for inputting commands. One subset of electrical switches, capable of providing multiple inputs to a system, are joystick switches (hereinafter “joysticks”). A joystick is an input device that generally uses an elongate member that can be manipulated to generate one or more input signals for a device. Joysticks can be configured to control the motion of a device or apparatus, where a movement of the elongate member outputs a command to the device or apparatus to move in a certain direction.